Ethel
Ethel is a silent Fencer who ambushes Fang. Given her cold, almost mechanical, personality, her fairy partner, Karin, interprets her words for her. She has no ambition or greater purpose than fighting Fencers. Profile Appearance Ethel is a pale skinned 16 year old girl with blood red eyes. Her hair is milky-blue and hidden by the giant hood she wears, making it hard to estimate the length outside of her spiked bangs and curly side-hair that sticks out of the hood. She wears a black dress with white accent and a three-layer ruffled skirt held with a big black belt with multiple studs and buckles to match her big collar, which usually covers her mouth. The chest, sleeves, and hood are blue and have many black and silver buckles and belts all over them. Also worn are black fingerless gloves, black boots with four belt straps on them, and black and blue horizontal striped stockings with two belt straps on each leg. The second time Ethel encounters the group, she is wearing a jacket with rabbit ears attached to the hood. Later, her fairy Karin admits that she was the one who had Ethel wear them in an attempt to deter Ethel's obsession with killing. Personality Ethel has very machine-like personality. She often speaks in somewhat soft voice and her sentences are very succinct. Initially all she used to say was the word "kill" while her Fairy, Karin, would interpret her words for her. After meeting Fang for the second time after he returned to the past and joining his party, she began to speak like a normal person under his request. In Advent Dark Force this only occurs in the Goddess route, Ethel speaks normally like the other party members in the Vile God route after the singularity. Background Ethel was raised in a place called Taiga Hall seemly under very harsh circumstances where she only learned how to fight and kill. But due to an incident at Taiga Hall. She manage to flee together with her Fairy Karin. Who used her limited knowledge of the outside world to try and give Ethel a new life. Story Fairy Fencer F During her ambush and attempt to kill Fang and the rest of the party. She failed and was defeated by Fang and shortly after killed by Galdo in order to protect Fang. However, after their second encounter during the alternate timeline, Fang manages to convince her to join his party instead of allowing her to be killed. Fairy Fencer F ADVENT DARK FORCE Vile God Route Ethel is seen again, this time being pursued by Galdo whose personality happened to change as a result of the singularity. It is revealed that unlike in the previous timeline, she was once a member of Dorfa, but escaped and is labeled as a traitor, after finding out about Dorfa's evil intentions. Sherman protects Ethel from Galdo and defeats him quickly, forcing him to flee. Sherman carried an injured Ethel back to the inn to treat her wounds. Grateful for his help, Ethel joined the party with Sherman to take down the Vile God. Evil Goddess Route Ethel shows up to save the gang from the fake wine factory after it was rigged to explode. Before this event, she met Pippin, who got separated after the battle in the desert. Pippin, taking pity on her, teaches her how to be a civilized human being. After that, she was able to talk normally and became Pippins ally. Trivia * A costume to change her appearance to that from the first timeline is always available. It looks much more like a rabbit. She can also wear a school swimsuit, referring to her young age also that she was not able to live a "normal" childhood. *Ethel is called Effole in the Japanese version of the game, just like Eryn is called Alin. * She is the only fencer without any desire or objectives. * Fang manages to convince Ethel to join his party through Bahus' cookies which allowed Ethel to become less hostile and thus joins them. In Advent Dark Force this only happens in the Goddess route, while this is true Pippin does teach her about sweets when he was reforming her in the Evil Goddess Route and when she joins the group she instantly love Bahus cookies that he always keeps on him just like the Goddess route. * In the Vile God Route while Sherman is the one to get Ethel to join the group Fang is the one she takes an interest in after he gets his memories back and pets her head saying he likes her better this way, which props her to ask Karin to pet her but doesn't have the same effect like Fang. * Ethel is the only female fencer to have Unbreakable King as her battle theme. All the other fencers with Unbreakable King are male. * In the opening of Fairy Fencer F, Ethel fights against Tiara and use a Scythe. In the final game, she's not a major antagonist and uses Bow as her primary weapon. The trend still exists in the opening for Advent Dark Force, where she is still shown wielding a Scythe. Category:Fencers Category:Female characters Category:Ethel Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists